Extracurricular Activities
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Severus suggests Hermione takes extracurricular lessons for DADA but are his intentions pure? Severus' POV.


"Extracurricular Activities"

Hermione and Severus: Severus' POV

For the last few weeks I'd been giving extracurricular lessons for Defence Against the Dark Arts to Hermione Granger. She was a very intelligent young witch…and very beautiful. Really, I should have not suggested she take extra lessons for the sake of being alone with her. Even giving a very logical-sounding reason, I felt immensely guilty. I was still in love with Lily and I always would be. Nothing and no one could change that. However, Hermione was…unique. She was intelligent and not afraid to speak her mind or defend her friends. I admired her courage.

"You see, Miss Granger, it's really quite simple." I said, sounding detached. It was easy to hide my feelings, at least most of the time. I'd learnt long ago how to do that when I was a misunderstood boy, criticized for loving a girl I could never have.

Hermione nodded, frowning at the book in front of her. Her hair bounced on her shoulders. We were sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room, again, something I had suggested. "But, sir, I don't quite understand this." She pointed to a section of the book and I explained in crisp detail.

Hermione sighed softly and sat back. We were sitting next to each other. I leaned forward on the desk and tried to look her in the eye. When she looked up at me I felt my pulse race, but of course I didn't show anything.

"Something wrong, Professor Snape?" she asked. Her hand reached out to comfort me, a natural instinct for her, I assumed. I just looked at it but Hermione shrank back quickly as if my gaze had burned her hand. I tried to soften my expression.

"No, of course not." I shook my head. It was almost the end of our lesson but I didn't want her to go. This time I did not wish to hide my feelings. I looked into Hermione's eyes and traced my eyes down her pink cheeks, landing on her lips. Her lips that looked so soft and…

"Sir." Hermione said, cautiously.

"You're beautiful." I said. I immediately turned away from her but didn't get up from my seat. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

When I dared look at her again she was smiling, a shy little perk at the corner of her mouth.

"You really are, you know." I dared say. I couldn't help it. With beauty as bold as hers one couldn't help but openly admire it.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione blushed and smiled bigger. She started packing her books away and started to stand. "It's getting late. I really ought to be getting to bed."

"May I walk you?" I asked. I expected rejection, to be told that was inappropriate and that I was her professor.

"If you wish, Professor." Hermione said over her shoulder. Part of her hair was in her face. I stood up and walked over to her, standing a bit closer than was strictly professional. Hermione sucked in a shallow breath.

I hesitatingly reached out to tuck her hair away but stopped. I couldn't do this. I shouldn't be doing this. She is my student and I am her professor. I broke eye contact and stepped away.

"Again, I'm sorry, Miss Granger. I am being so very unprofessional."

"You think I don't know?" Hermione said suddenly, harshly, disrupting the silence of the room.

I looked up, startled. "Know what?"

"That you like me. More than you should as my professor. I only realized the last couple of lessons why you suggested you give me the lessons. You want to be alone with me. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not aware. I know, Professor. I know because I like you too. More than I should as your student." Hermione was staring into my eyes, standing so tantalisingly close. My mouth went dry. She knew.

"I-" I swallowed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, not until I had proof. My usual guard came up and I crossed my arms. "Then, kiss me." My voice was neutral.

Hermione dumped her books down on the nearest desk, pushed my arms down, reached up and planted a feather-light kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, relishing the moment of bliss.

"You are a smart professor. I didn't realise how much I loved that in others until our private lessons. You are quite a remarkable man with…remarkable eyes…and…" she didn't finish. She just stared at my lips before planting another kiss on them, hard, fierce, hungry.

I wrapped my arms around her slender body and pulled her over to the big red sofa in front of the fire. Hermione showed no resistance when I pulled her on top of me on the sofa.

"Oh, professor. You are an exceptional kisser." She whispered between our lips. Her warm breath tasted like strawberries. Her lips felt like moist silk.

The door to the common room opened abruptly and Draco strolled in. Hermione jumped off me fast but made me stay down. She knelt beside me. "Looks like you're going to be fine professor." she said loud enough to carry across the room. Then she helped me off the sofa.

"Malfoy." I said. Draco did not seem convinced at the act, scowling at us both with intense curiosity.

"Draco." Hermione said. "This is the Gryffindor common room. May I ask why you're here?" she stood tall, keeping her face composed. She looked mildly dishevelled and wildly beautiful.

Draco scoffed. "Maybe I should ask you two the same thing, Granger. Snape, don't you know Hermione is an underage student. Get your kicks somewhere else, old man." Draco spat at me.

Anger crawled over my features and I noticed from the corner of my eye, Hermione shrank back.

"Of course I know that." I said, my voice raised enough to assert authority. "I was simply giving, Miss Granger extra lessons for Defence Against the Dark Arts, not…that it is any of your business, Malfoy. Why _are_ you in the Gryffindor wing?" I asked. I felt only a tiny bit guilty using my authority as a professor to get my own way and hide my desires.

"I was looking for my father. I was told he came this way." Draco stated, looking irritated but still unsure.

"Well, he isn't here." I said, using the authority in my voice to its full potential without raising my voice. It seemed to have worked because he took one last frowning glance at both of us and then left, closing the door behind him.

"Shush." I told Hermione who was about to speak. I slowly walked to the common room door, listened closely then swung the door open hard. I heard a thump, an 'ow' and fast footsteps as Draco ran down the hall. "Such a cowardly boy." I muttered.

I turned to Hermione who was watching him go. "Honestly, does that boy know anything?" I knew that tone. That was the tone she used to appear more mature than she was. Which, of course, there was no need.

With the moment of bliss broken I tried to paste on my profession.

"It's late. You should head to your dorm." I said and turned to leave.

"Wait. I thought you wanted to walk me back?" The hurt in Hermione's voice almost made me turn back but I kept walking. I wished I hadn't…


End file.
